This invention relates to updating information in network devices.
In push-based methods to update information (such as software, data or documents) in network devices file servers that store the information initiate the transfer of update packages to the network devices when the network devices become available.
In pull-based methods of distribution, the copying of an update package from the server is initiated by the network device. Typically, the network device requests an update package from the server, downloads the package, and installs it.
In both of these methods, the communication bandwidth available to the user diminishes for other applications running on the network device while the transfer is in progress.